


tomorrow they'll be more of us

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of swearing, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Pre-Canon, S01E12: Reunion of Cat and Crow, probably a bit OOC but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: “Penny for your thoughts?” Daichi nudged his foot against Suga’s, gently rocking back and forth.“Nothing much,” he shrugged, shaking his head. “Just about Karasuno. About the team. About our last year.”“That seems like it’s a lot more substantial than nothing,” he replied, dragging his feet on the ground to slow his motion. “Anything I can do to help?”(Or, Daichi and Suga on the cusp of their last year at Karasuno.)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	tomorrow they'll be more of us

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a nice insecure!Kageyama fic that nicely tied into the themes of the episode, but I realized that i had never written platonic daisuga, so y'all get this instead. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daichi knocked on the door before backing up and sticking his hands in his pockets to wait. Shifting back and forth on his heels, he heard a commotion behind the door, before the locks were turned and it was pulled open. 

Suga stuck his head out and flashed him a bright smile. “I’ll be ready in a minute,” he said, sitting down on the step to pull his shoes on. “We’ll be back later, Mom!” he yelled into the house, before shutting the door behind him.

Daichi waited a moment for Suga to finish pulling on his jacket and lock the door. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing fine. Just busy planning for our last year.” 

“Yeah,” he swept a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe that tomorrow we’ll officially be third years.”

Suga shook his head. “It seems like just yesterday we were awkward first years meeting at volleyball practice.” 

They stopped at the end of the block and turned down an alley between two of the houses. Daichi had to twist his shoulders to get out, barely fitting through at the alley’s thinnest point. “That used to be a lot easier.” 

“We’ve bulked up!” Suga laughed, slapping the back of his shoulder. 

Daichi winced, rubbing at the spot, before shaking his head. “You’re the one that’s been building up all that arm strength!”

On the other side of the alley, there was a small space between the back of the houses and a short ledge. Hopping up on the ledge, Daichi offered a hand down to Suga, who batted it away and lifted himself up. Once over the ledge, they found themselves in a small greenspace that had been converted into a community garden after being saved from being turned into condos a few years ago.

Being careful not to step on any vegetation, they made their way into the park from the boundaries. 

“Hey, look,” Suga tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, “the swingset is open.” 

“What?” he shook his head, “Are we five?” 

“Sorry, o’ captain my captain,” Suga walked toward the swingset, turning on his heel to face Daichi, “But, first lesson from your vice captain: You’re never too old for swings.” 

He had no choice but to follow him, plopping himself down on the swing next to Suga. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the weather and their last moments of freedom before the school year started. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Daichi nudged his foot against Suga’s, gently rocking back and forth. 

“Nothing much,” he shrugged, shaking his head. “Just about Karasuno. About the team. About our last year.”

“That seems like it’s a lot more substantial than nothing,” he replied, dragging his feet on the ground to slow his motion. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you have a time machine.”

“Unfortunately, I’m all out of those, but... I’m a pretty good listener.”

“What a dork.” Suga fell silent again. Daichi thought about urging him to talk again, but his gut was telling him to wait it out. “It’s just…”

“Hmmm?” Daichi asked when he didn’t continue.

“Do you think we’re fools?” Suga sighed. “I mean, we always say that we’re going to Nationals. We even talk about winning,” he shook his head, “...but, we’ve never even gotten close.”

“Suga,” he swallowed, voice cracking.

“Look,” he soldiered on, “with Asahi quitting and Noya’s suspension, we need first years to join for us to even be able to field a team. I can’t imagine that there will be that many since the reputation of Karasuno has been declining for years.”

Daichi gripped the chains of the swings, coming to a stop. “You can’t actually believe that.” 

“An irrational fear is still a fear,” Suga leaned back and smiled at him. “I just can’t help but think this might be it. The end of our high school volleyball careers: no big bang or grandiose victory; just a puff of smoke and it’s over.” 

“Is that the real reason that you’re so worried? That this is somehow the end?” Dachi paused before continuing, “Because the Suga I know wouldn’t let some doubts get in the way. He’d be the best damn vice captain and setter that he could be.” Daichi poked Suga in the chest. “He’d mold the Karasuno team into something stronger than the sum of its parts.”

“Well, it’s not just me.” Suga smiled a little brighter. “I’ve got a pretty fucking good captain on my side, too.” 

“Also, about that whole future thing?” Daichi waited until Suga turned to face him, reaching over to place a hand on his knee. “You’re my best friend. My vice captain. My platonic soulmate. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Suga sniffled, punching him in the shoulder. “Don’t you dare make me cry, you fool.”

“Hey, if you’re a fool, then so am I,” Daichi punched him back, before returning his hand to squeeze Suga’s shoulder, “Because this year,  _ I promise you _ we’re getting to Nationals, and we’re dragging Asahi back kicking and screaming if we have too.” 

“Damn right we will.” He discreetly wiped his eyes. “And I promise that I’ll do everything I can to make that a reality.”

“That’s the Suga I know and love.” 

Daichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at the screen and sighed. “Looks like Kiyoko needs help accessing the front office to make copies for tryouts.” 

“Captain duty calls,” Suga said with a mock salute. 

“I’m the only one other than Takeda who has a copy of the keys.” He shrugged, “She’d ask him, but…” 

“He’s going to have his hands full starting tomorrow?” Daichi gave a small nod and a smirk in response. “I should probably be getting home anyways,” Suga added, checking his own phone. 

Daichi pumped his legs a few times to build momentum, and then jumped off the swing, landing a few feet in front of him. He reached out a hand to Suga, who took it to leverage himself up, squeezing gently as he did.

The two walk back to Suga’s home in relative silence, only throwing a few jibes at each other when they have to contort through the alleyway again. Daichi waved goodbye to Suga on his front porch, before turning around to make his way back to the street. 

He was about halfway down the walkway when he heard Suga call out, “Hey, Daichi?” He was still standing on the front porch, hands at his sides and a relaxed smile on his face.

“Yeah, Suga?” 

“Just for the record: You’re my best friend, too.” Suga waved goodbye again, “You better get going before Kiyoko gets impatient. See you tomorrow!” 

And, Daichi would, because tomorrow was the start of a new school year. Tomorrow meant a new Karasuno team. Tomorrow was full of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think that this is the first fic I've written that uses a Hamilton lyric for the title, so I guess I can mark that off title bingo. 
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (I'm usually procrastinating on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
